


《再次出生也要再次相遇》

by Newni



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newni/pseuds/Newni
Summary: 古书里的故事都是真的吗？
Relationships: 吴世勋/金俊勉
Kudos: 2





	《再次出生也要再次相遇》

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是Newni：）  
> WB：Newniii

西朝皇子吴世勋/银泉村小市民金俊勉

：世上竟有如此美好之人。

古风/虐向

C1

西朝412年，各邦和睦相处，百姓安居乐业，黄发垂髫并怡然自乐。

七夕佳节，无数男男女女汇集在常安街，摩肩接踵，熙熙攘攘，或看戏或猜谜，各怀春心，想着今日招个窈窕淑女亦或是倜傥君子。

五皇子吴世勋也趁着七夕出去玩闹“德庆，你帮我去那买个冰糖葫芦，我在这站着，放心！绝对不走”随从似信非信，穿过人海去天边买个冰糖葫芦。刚一走远，五皇子便转身就跑，人山人海哪能捞到这快活公子。

一人出行，步伐都变得轻快，这常安街的东西倒是应有尽有，琳琅满目，让人应接不暇。吴世勋买了个面具戴上，掩饰容貌，免得招来府上的人。走着走着停在一摊子面前，卖簪子的，老板是个五十好几的女人，脸色黄蜡，但面相和蔼。

“这位少爷要买簪子吗，这些都是自家手艺，又便宜，不妨买一个送哪家姑娘吧。

看见簪子便想起了府里的母后。吴世勋的母后甘琳氏性格柔软，不争不抢，吃斋念佛。为躲避宫廷斗争，万般请求皇帝，携儿子搬出宫殿，住在这常安街的恭里府中。年纪越来越大，但这少女心思倒是没有减，簪子是她最喜欢的东西。

既然出来了，给母后买个礼物吧“我看看……”吴世勋来回看着架子上的各式簪子，细心挑选，而后拿起了一只茉莉素银簪。

“公子，好眼光啊”一个面目清秀干净、肤色白皙的男人出现在了吴世勋的眼前。

“娘，我给你买了个煎饼，先填填肚子吧”手里热腾腾的煎饼被妇人接过，而拿手小巧精致，不像是个男人的手。吴世勋看这脸看得入了迷，这是何等的美丽男子。

男人被瞧的红了脸“公……公子……我脸上是有污物吗”想刚刚在河边洗了把脸，怎的那河水不干净？

被叫回了神，“不不……没有，很干净……对对了，这个怎么卖”吴世勋拿起了茉莉素银簪，递给了男人，模糊间比划了一下这簪子在男人头上的样子，怎的如此适合这男子呢，吴世勋想。

“这只簪子30文钱”男人客套的笑了起来，乖巧的像一只家里养的兔子。

正要掏出钱袋子“公子！不是说好要站在那吗！又骗小的！”德庆拿着火红剔透的冰糖葫芦，气喘吁吁地跑了过来。吴世勋这时有些慌张的看着男人，还有些怪不好意思。“闭嘴！”小声冲德庆斥责，男人笑了，眼里都是星，又是一个入迷。

“公子？”男人的双手伸了出去，以为眼前的公子会放在他的手中，可迟迟没有动作，又是瞧着他看。

吴世勋失态的把钱塞进男人的手中，就和德庆回去了，走前也不忘留下一个微笑。收下银两，想着今天卖出了几支簪子，也很是满足了，不过刚刚的公子很是奇怪啊。

“勉儿，你吃了没……”妇女把剩下的一半煎饼递给他，声音还是很虚弱。

金俊勉把煎饼推回给娘亲“娘，你吃吧，勉儿不饿。”

主仆走回府的路上，吴世勋停住脚“德庆，你去打听一下那个卖簪子的男人”手里把玩着那支茉莉素银簪，走进了一家富贵人家才去的了的饰品店。

“嘿，哪阵风把您给吹来了！”一个衣着朴素大方的男子从里屋拿着账本走了出来。

素珍坊是常安街第一大名坊，主营陶瓷、各色首饰，物件直供皇宫，边伯贤的家父边宪是朝廷的二品高官，这素珍坊可是边伯贤一手打造“边老板，您这有没有华贵些的簪子。”

说着就给吴世勋挑选起来“怎么？今儿个七夕，是要送给哪家姑娘啊？”

“我娘亲……”

吴世勋和边伯贤是从小认识，也算是穿着一条裤裆长大的“你说，世上会不会有绝美的男子？”

边伯贤停住了手，会意的笑起来“有吧……”大约又是想起了那个宫殿禁卫军里的朴将军。

看着吴世勋那副陶醉的模样，十分想调侃一句“哟，莫不是看上哪家公子啦？”

“这……倒是还不清楚。人家可不是什么公子，清新脱俗着呢”金俊勉那乖巧又干净的脸蛋又在脑子里重现，实在让人喜欢的紧。

——————————————————————

夜已深，天上的那轮明月今夜最皎洁明亮，又透着股清寒，不过倒是把银泉村照像莹亮。

七夕的常安街通宵明亮，回去时有些小寒，金母又受了凉。

“娘，来，勉儿喂你喝药。”金俊勉手里捧着一碗乌黑的中药，难闻到极致，金母嘴里受不了苦，索性放了几块晶亮的冰糖。

金俊勉额上一层薄薄的汗，熬了夜的眼下挂着乌青，过了八月这九月就更难过了，娘亲的身体得更难熬。

喝了热药之后终于有了些红润，语气还是有些虚弱，指着木橱顶上“勉儿，你把那边木橱角落里的小木盒给娘拿来”

小屋里的两支蜡烛点亮了整个茅屋，是这时间里最亮的，木橱柜上放着一个不大显眼的雕花镂空的小木盒子。金俊勉倒是没见过这个盒子何时在家里出现的，稀奇的看了两眼，吹了那盒上上的灰，擦净，便把它给了金母。

娘亲向床里挪了挪身子，腾出个位置“来，勉儿，坐”

金俊勉听话的坐下，看着金母从枕头底下掏出一把银钥匙并打开了那锁，拿出了一副玉镯子。

一看这玉镯就是上等的宝贝，皎白的通透，应该是个羊脂玉镯。

“勉儿，娘把这个给你，这是我们家的传家宝……咳咳咳……要是哪天我被这阴间招了去，你可要…”

金俊勉马上就急了起来，鬼神这种脏东西可不能乱说“娘！不许你胡说！您一定会长命百岁！以后我还要看着我娶媳妇！”三十好几的人了，也还没个媳妇，但金母也不逼迫，倒是顺其自然，不过这身子是一日不如一日，金俊勉自己干着急也没用啊，随意娶个媳妇回家，要是遇上个难缠泼辣刁蛮的媳妇岂不是委屈了娘亲，何况娘亲身子虚，哪经得起这样的对待。

还在幼年时期金俊勉便有了顾家的男人心思，不与领家小孩打闹，脾性温柔细腻、心性善良，每遇见长辈都夸奖这孩子有灵性。虽然自知自家孩子懂事，但金母还是不放心“那你也要乖乖收着，听话”把玉镯放在了金俊勉的手里，眼周的皮肤早已老化、褶皱，眸子里都是细小血丝，但存在着坚定。

见到这般只好诺诺收下“好……”

“娘，您早些休息吧，明天勉儿自己去街上就好了。”金俊勉把娘亲的被子细细掩好，关紧了窗子，吹灭了其中一支蜡烛，小心推门便走了。

八月的银泉村夜晚仍然有许多蝉鸣声，金俊勉沿着一条小路走过去就可以走到一个人不多知的小溪。这小溪啊，是金俊勉小时候常与父亲前来打鱼的地方。这时的月亮印在这溪里又透亮神秘了一些，石头也有了光泽。

金俊勉撸起了裤腿，入了溪，清凉到了心里，这一日的疲累也都消散的无影无踪，就剩下那蝉鸣。脑子里突然有了画面，浓密剑眉、高挺鼻梁、分明的下颚线、还有那双明亮漆黑、使人沦陷的双眼。

“原来这世上还有这么英俊的男子啊”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读~啾咪！


End file.
